


众鬼之罚

by Ericanotpear



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 受了诅咒的老囚格林德沃获得了不死之身，成为被死神抛弃的人。人世间已成格林德沃的地狱，地狱是天堂，而天堂是阿不思·邓布利多藏起来的一剂死药。





	众鬼之罚

研究所的门对于那一个可憎的生物来讲，是洞开的。

用撬锁棍，用铁丝，用不可消解的轰炸咒，或是用削尖了头的木楔子，他总能找到办法堂而皇之地走进门。用他佝偻着的脊背对着圆环书架，每次都要摸着古老的扶手横梁走下到地下室的最底层去，一步一个脚印，这怪兽踩在百年历史的楼梯上，每一步便是嘎吱、嘎吱、嘎吱！

住在地下室上方的助理研究员唐纳德发誓下一次绝对要打断那个东西的腿，不，即便没有一条好腿能够让他击倒，即便是让那怪物吃吃皮肉的苦头也好。不可用死咒，他思忖着。但我有一百个让人吃苦头的恶咒。这怪物的每夜行动都像是在撕扯他脑中的孤弦。

抱怨，申诉！他都试过了，祈祷，诅咒，他无所不用其极！谁能降下天谴将那恶毒的老东西的最后一息掐死，唐纳德愿意倾尽家财奉送。

在这个故事开始之前，不，别先这样直截了当地断定，唐纳德是个恶人。他自认为是巫师界最软弱的好心人，是全天下最好捏的巫师柿子。但逼疯了的柿子就不一定软了，唐纳德现在是一块饱经风霜的硬铁，一个穷困而精神紧张的可怜人。

他的顶头上司——并不住在研究所内的可敬老人兼名誉院长弗拉梅尔先生无奈而悲悯地对他说：“那老人是个可怜人。他是个老囚犯了，唐纳德，我相信你不至于和他过不去，他只是需要一个居所……不然像他那样的老人，总归是难在寒冬中讨生活的。你需要的只是一个好一点的静音咒。”

他倚在门边，将门吱呀拽开一条细缝。只用一根魔杖的头对着大门口。那个怪物的头即将从那扇木门之中冒出，最近他迷恋上了使用溶解咒，将那木门折磨得残缺不全是他的爱好。

木材哀嚎着溶化作了一滩污泥，雷雨夜的水渗了进来，狂风呼啸之中，他那佝偻、残缺的身躯竟可怖得伟岸起来。唐纳德半是唏嘘，半是嫌恶。“他得跋涉了多久才能摸到这个避难所的门啊。“他想。

可这个吸吮着他脑髓的臭虫今夜风雨无阻地来了，照例又要在地下室鼓捣一番，将药液和古籍都给弄破碎了再离去。唐纳德深吸了一口气，嫌恶再次占据了上风。

他本就是一片好心。在自己疯掉之前驱赶这老怪物去别的地方避难，不然他也不知道自己会做出什么来。

他听到了那几声发哑的疯笑从老怪物的嘴中漏出来，他畸形的脚每一步都是重重踩下，木板发出嘈杂的协奏曲。他怪笑着呶嘴，晃着浑浊的眼，看向那条门缝。

他是故意的！唐纳德被梗住了喉咙。那声准备好的隔墙咒从杖尖发射了出去，右手发抖，咒语偏离了方向，砸向了大厅内的书架，将那可怜的木头架子扯碎了，书本接连着掉落。

显然那老怪已经知道他的存在，他“嚯“地一声从那摊书旁跳开了，像头野兽般闪躲着如雪雹般呼啸掉落的书本，那把折损了的魔杖在手中舞开了花。见唐纳德走出门来，他便龇着牙挑衅：“决斗？是我想的那样吗？你这头蠢猪？”这是他们说过的第一句话。

唐纳德只觉全身血液奔逃至了头顶，一时气得目眦欲裂。“老东西！”他砸了一个狠厉的咒语过去。“狗东西！寄生虫！”他又砸了一个粉碎咒过去，书本碎成了雪花般的纸屑。“渣滓！”

“这就是你们的低等学校里教你们的本事？“那条毒蛇仍然吐着毒液，以惊人的灵敏度闪躲着唐纳德的一切攻击。“再吃几年的奶水再来舞魔杖吧！咻咻，咻咻！”

“嗄！嗄——！”他是头货真价实的恶兽。

随着怪叫而来的还有几道对着唐纳德左前胸而来的恶咒，年轻人迅速挥舞左手消解了它们，而那股狠毒的力道仍然让他冷汗簌簌，这老东西姓甚名谁？他那可怜样子配不上拥有这般力量。

“过来吧！”老怪物吼得响亮。“你大可以死，或者是来让我死！”

那股仇恨的力量让唐纳德踩空了底线，他仍了数个在刑事裁判边缘的恶咒，但它们无一能够经受老怪物的消解。

几个回合过后，他仍然精神矍铄，甚至有余力用那畸形的脚，给地上的古籍镶上一层泥。

“你是个庸人，一块又蠢又弱的炉渣。”他碾碎了牛皮封面上的图形，让唐纳德为这种亵渎心惊。任何一个活人都能看出，老怪的眼里满是渴求，但可惜这里没有什么活物让他喝上第一口血，这老怪物不像个活着的人。他的眼神在说：“我想杀死一些什么来助兴。”

唐纳德知道自己选错了决斗对象，他不该去和一个亡命怪物较量。梅林在上，做什么也好过做一个活死人！

他紧抓着魔杖，直到一股子眩晕占据了头脑，在那个老怪物消失在地下室的楼梯入口后，他才木然地走过了一片狼藉的大厅，走入他的工作室中。

地下传来“吱呀，吱呀——！”

唐纳德为这简单的声响感到害怕。

那并不是一个休战符号。

唐纳德明确知晓：那个老头把折磨他当做是一项乐趣、一项副业来做。书架上时常出现的火烧痕迹，折断的回旋楼梯，被刻意洒在地毯上的腐蚀药液。他仍然每天准时出现，仍然可憎，仍然热衷于在地下室内混合各种药液。

唐纳德选择投降，他宁可再次搬家，去到某个阴暗潮湿的地下室，也不愿意在这种恶人的支配下苟且生活。

他开始每晚将大门打开，不推拒，不阻挠，无疑是向那个老怪竖了白旗，仿佛在说：你赢了，我认输，请阁下享用您所赢得的一切，并记得用最贵的书纸揩屁股，谢谢合作。

在夏天的第二个雷雨夜中，雨水润湿了门廊的木板，唐纳德清理私人书目时，那个老怪正好从雨夜中新鲜出炉，额角仍然坠着晶莹水珠。他斜睨着被他击败的年轻人，又要嗄、嗄地笑开了。

“我以为你还能坚持得久一些，小猪猡。”他哂笑道。

唐纳德已经学会了冷脸待他，回应道“我下周便会搬走了，先生，以后地下室就是您的了。我希望您能够善待这幢老建筑，毕竟它并不是生来便是被人糟践的。“

“哼，哈哈！老建筑！“那老怪轻蔑地啧了啧嘴。“来告诉我！老建筑！”

“看在梅林的份上！这所研究院从第一次世界大战之前就伫立在这儿了。它接待了无数位学者、名流，从历届魔法部部长到伟大巫师——阿不思·邓布利多本人！在尼可·弗拉梅尔死后，它仍然是炼金术界最负盛名的学术圣地。它立在这里……”

奇怪哩，经他这么一闹腾，那老怪却不拿正眼看他了，他冷着面嗫嚅了一些秽语，接着抢过他的话头：“1889年。”

唐纳德顿了顿。

“从1889年开始，小猪猡。”老怪哼了一声。

“正是如此！”唐纳德涨红了脸。“我都不知道你有何等权利能够进驻这里——你是谁？我们对你一无所知，你不过是个被好心收留的流浪人。”

他那长满了癞疤的头颤颤抖抖地往回转，似乎懒得再和唐纳德说一句话。“倒不必讲什么礼貌了，猪猡。”

“什么？”

“谩骂一个恶人是应当的。”老怪回应道。

“什么？我不愿再重复上一次的争执。”

他仍然没有转过头来，唐纳德这才注意到老怪的两条腿已经无法弯曲，他们笔直地竖着，每一步前移都让整个身躯晃动许久。

“哦。”他讪笑。“残酷无比，嗄，冷漠是对于恶人的酷刑。”

“你究竟是谁？”

老怪仍然用双眼剜他的脸，抿紧那无牙的嘴。“我也想知道。”

“你不像是个痴呆患者。一个名字就足够。”

“一个被唾弃的名字！”

“我只想知道一个名字！老头！”唐纳德也终于拔高了音量。

那老怪又笑了，笑声混杂着咳嗽声。最后以一口浓痰作结尾。“我看起来像个知名人物吗？小猪猡？”

“我可没做那个推论。但你应当是个重刑犯。”

“他们中最受人推崇的那个！”他咧嘴，萎缩的舌头舔着唇。“我会让你哭吗？小猪猡？”

“如果你不是梦魔本人或者是什么神祇，我保证我不会。”那股奇怪的幽默感反倒抓紧了年轻人的好奇心。

“盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃，阁下，我向您效劳。”他的眼中发出了光芒，随即全身发抖，向一头见了光的植株那样将浑身尘土和露珠抖落。一声惊雷划过天际，恰巧击倒在这一刻。

唐纳德的手不受他控制地攥住了那个身高仅有他一半高的老囚，将褴褛衣衫的领扯到最紧。

“那是真的！他们仍然把你给放出来了。“他气喘吁吁，半是震惊，半是怨怒地说道。“这些仁慈的白痴！！！他们将魔鬼放回了他的老窟之中……！”

老怪发出了极为刺耳的笑叫声，当唐纳德举着魔杖抵着他的颈动脉，他笑得更大声了，干涸的泪道中都险些涌出快乐的泪来。“杀了我!”他满是期待，激动地嘬嘴。“呼！呼！杀了我！！！！！”

唐纳德的胃中涌出一股酸液，他闻到了老怪口中的臭气，和一切人能想象到的恶心味道在他身上开了陈列馆。他松开了手。看着老怪趔趄着走远。

“然而你们每个人都没做到！正义的所有人！甚至包括他本人！！”他怨毒的言辞不停跳入唐纳德的耳中。“然后他们松开了锁链，呼啦！欢呼！解开了他给的锁咒。释放死囚，万岁！”

谁？谁本人？

“正人君子精通刑罚和律法，却没有一个人精通处死他人的酷刑……折磨人的正义……你们都下地狱去，去吃屎吧。看看我吧！！”

他在咒骂谁？

“看我变成了什么样子。”

他解开了周身所有褴褛衣衫，一条用旧了的麻瓜棒球队围巾，上面散发着馊味，一件看不出颜色的披风，往下滴着灰黑色的水，一条小的可怜的棉裤。他弓起的脊背上是一层薄得透明的皮肤，肚腹处的紫癍近乎开始腐烂，两条僵直、细瘦的腿底下，是两块掉光了趾头的脚板子，脚踝处仍然在流着脓水。

他在雷电的闪光中颤颤巍巍地站立，卯足劲将脊背抬起。

这样一个怪物，谁能猜想他也曾年轻过？唐纳德不忍心去回想所有他曾看过的故事，但它们一个接一个地涌了上来。最为俊美的格林德沃，死后仍然用年青时的美丽征服世界的黑魔王！

此时，老怪物——格林德沃——那两双浑浊的眼睛仍然睁开，探查着世间。

“我赢了。”他说道。

**天哪，梅林，让他死了吧。** 唐纳德在心中怒吼，双手却颤抖着垂在身旁。

“你们始终在为失败付出代价。”他在沉入地下室时这么对那个年轻人说。“我永远自由了，在我的处刑人死后。”

他听闻一阵哂笑从脚底传来，最终掐灭在寒冷的深处。

 

他得留下来，不论那个怪物在地下室做些什么恶事，他都必须阻止他。一股子英雄气概席卷了唐纳德的身躯。

他不可能赢的。阿不思·邓布利多打败了壮年的他，将他钉死在巫师历史的耻辱柱上。现在根本不必他老人家从纯白的坟墓之中爬出来再行善事，看看格林德沃现在的样子，随便一个醉酒的巫师便能将他撞散架。

他奋尽全力，妄图找出这个研究所和格林德沃的关系，一堆古旧的资料被他翻开来，每个条目都被细细查阅。近一周过去了，那个老怪物已经来了七次，而他一无所获。

他追随着第二次世界大战的步伐将历史重新推演了一遍，格林德沃占领法国，以此作要塞，接连侵占了大半个欧洲，中欧，北欧，还有东欧。名为格林德沃的毒蛇咬了一块肌肉，那条臂膀便全线溃烂。可即便是在他的全盛时期，他也未曾涉足过此地。

唯一的关联停留在那个伟大的白色阴影身上——阿不思·邓布利多曾多次造访此地，风闻他年轻时曾经收到弗拉梅尔的邀请，甚至考虑过成为此地的常驻研究员。年轻的邓布利多在婉拒了这一请求之后，仍然每年例行造访研究所，有时是作为霍格沃茨代表来访，有时则是私人行程。

邓布利多的痕迹遍布研究所，五十年前，他捐赠了那座天文钟，一部分的藏书是他送给弗拉梅尔的生日礼物，100周年使他甚至参与修缮了地下室，扩充并整理了研究所庞大的药物收藏。

唐纳德压抑住那股子将格林德沃打得散架的冲动，目光在纸页间逡巡。那些被浪费的药物极有可能是经过这位白巫师之手的珍品。他一想到这些便心痛不已。

任何有识之士，若有这一份天赐荣幸能够在这里与他使用同一种药液，即便是做出一份最简单的愈合魔药，都将感受到莫大幸福。可现在，那是枯骨的恶魔正在摆弄他最后的库存，每日夜半，不同圆缺的月亮下，格林德沃的皲裂的指皮，在玻璃瓶中梭巡，逐次污染每瓶药液。

他怀着愤懑与希冀敲开了弗拉梅尔先生的门，谨慎地呈递一份辞呈，宣告唐纳德的黯然离场。

“我最后只有一个问题，先生。您若真的爱这个地方，为何要收留那样的怪物？”他问道。

他并未得到一个体面的回答。弗拉梅尔先生将半张脸隐于书后，用一种不可置疑的语气说：“我受人所托。”

“我不明白。”

“我拒绝您的请求，这间研究所十分需要您，先生。”那位老者说。“如果您有心，我们得找个地方好好谈这个问题……”

这得让他被一堆问题噎上一整天，唐纳德可受不了这样的苦。如果他没法得到一个解决办法，今晚卷铺盖逃走也不失为一个上举。他将自己的满心怨怒整理，重新开口：

“恕我直言，先生，这儿发生的事情没有一件让我觉得合理，我明白这家研究所保守着最高机密，可没人和我说这种机密保护的是甲级战犯！”

“这是对我们的羞辱！”

“瞧瞧我们现在的世界，即便是过了近百年，格林德沃造成的伤害仍然存在！成千上百的死亡！遍地废墟的古迹！绵延千里的焦土！他们说一些地方仍然无法种出农作物来，因为他亲手施下的咒语……”

“人的死亡，土地的死亡，以及历史的死亡，我们所见的死亡都一一降临在这世间，众生平等，死亡皆为平等……可是唯一能够得以幸免的是这个畜生本身，他活下来了！而他还敢，还敢冠冕堂皇地出现在我们眼前——”

“为什么不将他处死？”唐纳德问，一滴屈辱的泪挂在他汗涔涔的脸颊上。他不自觉中为此流下泪来，他哽咽着发出疑问。

弗拉梅尔被粗眉掩盖的双目从黑暗中露出来，他目光炯炯地瞧着这年轻人。他知道自己必将在这场目光角力之中落败，弗拉梅尔先生轻声叹气，说：“我该带着这个故事一并死去。唐纳德，感谢你自愿成为和我分享它的人。跟着我来吧。”

那年轻人的胸口终于不再过度起伏，他简单地平复了一下心情，往办公桌的一边走去。

“你知道三兄弟的故事，你明白三圣器分别的来历，也必定听过那个传说，获得他们的人能够战胜死亡。”弗拉梅尔轻轻挥动手指，几缕青烟飞升，在空中组成了死亡圣器的标志。

“老魔杖，复活石，和隐形斗篷。”唐纳德说。

“对，无可比拟的力量，起死回生的能力，和骗过死神的巧计。”弗拉梅尔继续挥动着手指，三圣物的影子依次出现在了半空。“可惜没有人能够完成如此壮举。死亡圣器们也失落在了时间长河之中。”

“它们最后一次在世人的目光之中出现是在上个世纪中旬，老魔杖和复活石均被目击在黑魔王的身上被使用、穿戴。似乎只有隐形斗篷幸免于难，没被格林德沃夺走。”

雾气之中便是扭曲着身体的人影，一条猩红色的血路穿过，黑魔王的影子在它之上禹禹独行。唐纳德似乎能闻出这虚像中的血腥味。

“可他们没有想过……如果黑魔王真的得到了隐形斗篷，那么又有谁能够看见他将三圣物纳入囊中的样子呢。”

随着弗拉梅尔的下一次挥手，血路上的那块黑色影子被隐去了。

而唐纳德却觉得那股子血腥味已经出现在了喉骨处，使他喘不过气来。他无奈地发现自己的问题已被解答。

“您是说……他最终还是做到了？先生……？”他在惊愕中开口。

“对，极有可能。你看过他的样子，没有一个人能够在那种状态上活着。‘获得三圣器的人能够战胜死亡。’唐纳德！没有比这更加恐怖的诅咒。”弗拉梅尔平静地评价道。“曾有人对他施私刑，那是所有人都能想象到的最残酷的刑罚，砍断脖颈，放血，将腿骨错位，饥馑导致胃肠互食，长达数年的严寒冰冻和同等时间的炙烤，不管你信不信……他最终从刑罚中走出的样子把他的施刑人吓得精神失常。”

唐纳德似乎看到了每一幕的酷刑，一个被丢弃出了历史浪潮的恶毒灵魂被毒打，数十人用违禁咒语对他施刑，魔咒的副作用让他的下肢骨骼错位，使他尖叫出声，那粗粝的叫喊让纽蒙嘉德最高的塔楼都为之颤抖。

“我说到哪里了？”弗拉梅尔先生仿佛也刚刚从那可怕的想象之中走出，开始整理思路。“格林德沃没法死去。他成为了战胜死亡的人——一个被死亡丢弃的人，这么说对不对？每件事物都得分开两半来看，这魔咒最好的部分，与最坏的部分相对应。”

“现在我可以和你说清啦……他来到这里是因为一个使命，他在寻找一个解药，一剂让他能够永远死去的良药……有人说这一类的死亡光是用魔药学是不够，炼药师得是一等一的全才才行……”

“唯一能够达成这一伟大目标的人已经死去了。但有传言，阿不思·邓布利多曾经在此处留下了研究资料。在研究复活石和阴尸的时候，他曾在这里成功调配出了药液。”

弗拉梅尔向他展开一个意味深长的微笑，几乎不带感情，却又似乎在表示歉意：“抱歉，这份秘密的重量过于沉重。”

“这是他迈向死亡的唯一途径。”弗拉梅尔先生总结道。

唐纳德花了很久才从那螺旋楼梯上下来，他有足够的时间从最高层的办公室往下俯视，直到那楼梯的末端隐于永恒的黑暗之中。他突然明白了每一日，那一类黑暗对于盖勒特·格林德沃来说意味着什么。每一次接近阿不思·邓布利多的研究资料，他的心脏都在狂跳，每一次调配便是一次希望，他也许能够倒下永远不复醒转。

那么，从此时此刻开始，他是否可以心安理得地享受格林德沃的死亡倒计时？毕竟他的死亡是众望所归，唐纳德所经历的每一秒都是延长的刑期，时钟摆动，他要么下一个夜晚就死，或者明天继续接受活的刑罚。

他不寒而栗地想：如果那些药液也用尽，他该寻求什么方式去死？如果他永远无法去死，他该会成为一个怎样的活物？

 

 

是夜，在唐纳德仍然为真相震动的时候，他隐约察觉到那扇木门又在吱呀作响。他的后背仍在发麻，指尖仍在颤抖。六点准点，格林德沃出现在了门缝里，拄着他的木杖走入大门，并炸坏了玄关台阶的木雕装饰。唐纳德想要隐于黑暗之中，并化作那之中的一部分。

那团黑影绕着楼梯扶手走了一周，小心翼翼地踏上台阶，亦步亦趋地向地底深处行进。

他察觉到，在格林德沃探查周围环境之时，看见了台阶上的那一个影子。他知道那个小猪猡在看他。

第二天他来的时候，玄关已经被原样修好，而格林德沃此次心情大好，只炸碎了一个花瓶。在他走上通向地下室的楼梯时，上面每一层都盖了旧皮革。

第三天，第四天，第五天，他炸毁的玄关都被尽力修好。第六天，格林德沃的破坏欲望终于消停。也许是太过虚弱，他甚至走路都慢了许多。

每一天的傍晚六点，唐纳德都在二层楼梯的阴影中注视着他。他在对自己说：这是为了研究所的安全。

他没有能等到老怪从地下室里再次冒出头来，便在楼梯口沉沉睡去。

唐纳德摇头晃脑地走下阶梯，从头顶到脚跟无一处不僵直。格林德沃似乎是在清晨时节离去的，未关闭的木门边沿凝结有一层晨露。门外正是朝阳与水汽相溶的时刻，一束光从长方形的门缝中透入，直直射进研究所古老的骨架之中，晨雾飘然而至，如一位撒着金粉的仙子。

唐纳德瞧着这绝美的清晨之景，却无意去为之欢欣雀跃，他的心被更为沉重的东西占领了。他看着行道树，鸟，那位卖花姑娘，搀扶着走过的老年夫妇，以及在石砖上跳着前进的学生们。“他们每一个人都会死。”唐纳德想着。“他们每一个人都会死去，无论是因什么而死，他们都会获得最后的平静。”

这句话能让三天前的唐纳德觉得残酷，现在却如同一句咒语，使他福至心灵。

第三十天，唐纳德已经习惯了老怪在下楼前对他投来的注视。那人在一点点地衰颓，每一日的他都比前一天迟缓、笨拙，他的躯体不听使唤，阴雨天道路湿滑。这老怪不知从哪儿找了根秃了头的拖把柄，靠着它维持平衡，极为耐心地走入研究所的门中。

冷雨使得他皮肉僵直，骨架发颤，他身上的旧球队围巾现在是一团脏兮兮的毛线，他不知从哪里再找到的塑料布雨披遮掩着半张脸，另半边脸皱得惊人，层叠皮肉中钻出的一颗眼珠，它直直望着楼梯上的唐纳德。老怪的半张脸朝向阴影中的胆小鬼，嗤笑一声。

“如果他死在地下室。”唐纳德暗忖。“我便要把那个角落给炸掉。“”

他工作直至深夜，他并未马上休憩，而是在一楼做了一些文书整理。半夜十二点三十分整，正当唐纳德对着一沓纸施粉碎咒时，他听见玄关的地板发出一声闷响，仿佛是一团窗帘布从天花板落下，不轻也不重。

可是这里不可能有突然掉落的窗帘布。他的直觉让他头皮发麻。格林德沃，一个对着各类药剂为所欲为的犯人还留在研究所内，决不可掉以轻心，侥幸处之。

门在他面前自动打开。距离门沿一尺余的地毯上，浸满灰褐色的水渍，不成形的褐色布料匍匐于其上。格林德沃的身躯战栗着，一只枯枝似的手举起，又放下，手掌成了一只醉酒的落叶蝶，垂直向下，跌倒在细尘里。

唐纳德拒绝了内心中涌出的善意。他不想去帮助这样一位罪犯。即便是在他如此孱弱的时刻，他也不想展现一丝友善。此时，一个想法如雷击般穿过他的脑子——如果是格林德沃的药剂最后生效了呢？

他长吸一口气，自觉后背的皮肤发紧，脚掌牢牢陷进了地板之中。

格林德沃的嘴唇瓮动着，他的胸腔像个破旧的鼓风机器那样被灌入风与雨水，他正在努力地说些什么。也许是一句针对唐纳德、房屋或者这个世界的咒骂，也许是一句咒语。

他想要站起身来，但是不成功。他再次化作纷乱布料之中的一团，同时，一句话从之中滚落：“让我下去——”

唐纳德反复确认那颤抖的音调里，这句语句是否正确，而那老怪又往前爬行了一步。“让我下去，操你的——狗杂种——咳咳，让我去那里——”

“操你的——！”他扬起头颅，让那颗凹陷了一角的头颅在昏黄灯光中晃动。老格林德沃声嘶力竭。

“让我进去——！！！我已见到了群魔…烈焰……是时候了， **我等了太久了** ——！！嗄，咳，咳，啊————————！！”格林德沃怒吼道，脸上的每个孔隙都似在流黑血。“这还有何用呢！！！！！把我带走！！！！！！让我下去！！！！！掉下去——掉下去——永无天日…永无天日————！！！！”

“阿不思——————！！！！！”他叫着这个名字，满嘴喉舌都似要被连根拔起。“阿不思————！！！！！！让我堕入————地狱——！！永无天日，永无天日，永无天日，永无天日。这刑罚，永无天日——”

“太久了，太久太久了——”他的嘴型定格在最后的O形，表情亦已凝固。

格林德沃不知将目光定在幻象之中的哪一处，可他尽全力爬行的终点并不是他臆想之中的火焰之门，亦没有群魔在引领着他走向熔岩浆，他面前是前厅的一个新艺术风格的大理石雕塑。

三刻钟之后，那团缠做一团的破布终于不再移动，一团皱缩的布料静静地靠在雕像的一角。伫立在大厅中央的年轻巫师对着它施加了一个探查生命迹象用的咒语，发现那之中仍然有一颗畸形的心脏在跳动。在老罪犯的上方，那位以大理石作身躯的神女展开五彩的飘带，她也被那老怪的举动吓得不轻。不敢再做大动作，悄悄地将脚旁的槲寄生枝条抽远了些，想给那老罪犯舒适的安眠之处。

“我很抱歉。”唐纳德向她道歉。“我们可能还要再忍受一会儿。”

他冲到了楼梯旁，踩着楼梯钻入地下，速度迅疾。唐纳德尽力不去思考任何有关死尸、报案相关的事件，他急于探究格林德沃到底在此夜喝下了什么药液。显而易见，这种药液不仅不能让他一命归西，更是会让他变成一个老疯子。一个清醒的老罪犯和一个疯狂的老罪犯相比，前者至少还学会了不去杀人，而后者会做出什么，唐纳德现在还无法揣测。他们说疯狂的人的满脑均是幻想，他们将无缘由地猜疑他人，认为周围所有人都满怀恶意。为了自保，他们甚至会选择主动攻击，去伤害无辜的过路人。

他满脑子都是格林德沃在前厅里挥舞棍子，发射魔咒的样子。在他的想象力这老怪不仅炸掉了前厅，他把唐纳德本人都炸成了碎块。以及门外的行道树，卖花的少女，踢着罐子的小孩，那老怪冲出门去……

唐纳德险些被玻璃罐子绊倒，他跌了个趔趄。一个罐子向前滚去，与三四个堆叠在一起的罐子相碰。一座玻璃片和药罐子、试管、笔记堆成的山丘在地下室中央浮现。年久失修的地板上有药液腐蚀、染色的痕迹，纸张散落在地上。唐纳德想象出了格林德沃每日在地下室做的活计，他将药液单纯地按照每一个可能的配方勾兑，喝下，若自觉无效，便把纸张从笔记上撕下，再把药液掷洒在周围。

他怀着一丝恐惧以及半分的好奇，走近那一本老怪未能及时撤下的配方。笔记本上是他熟悉不过的笔迹，圆圈套着圆圈，短小的笔画和圆钝的字母，阿不思·邓布利多的真迹。

他在心中把这一页纸默默地念了出来。字并不多，甚至可以说是过少了。“有关不死之人，一个难题。长生不死并不是不可解，需要一些药水和毒物，记叙如下：”

唐纳德仔细查看，在那之下是一个简单的生长药水的配方，其中加了基本的砷剂

下一行便是一句难以揣测的话语：“ **_爱能拯救我们所有人_ ** 。”它被加粗复写了多次，并加了下划线。伟大的邓布利多还在这一页的右上角画了一条藤蔓，在其上点缀了些深色的小果。

砷剂绝对无法杀死阴尸。而简单的生长咒语对人体无用。唐纳德恍然大悟，阿不思·邓布利多没有写出最为重要的那一剂药品，仅是在这一页留下了一个哑谜，一个间隔着时空透视着格林德沃的谜语。

一个激灵，他将那本笔记放下了，他无法想象——也许，只是也许，邓布利多早就知道他宿敌的最终命运，他在嘲笑他，他知道格林德沃会在某一天绝望地求死，去找到这一页纸，被他的涂鸦彻底激怒，最终失智疯癫。

而这年轻人愈是在思考中下潜得更深，他便更为迷惑。那老怪渴求死亡时，却喊着他宿敌的姓名，格林德沃的神情中带着愤怒不假，但那怒火却是对着更为亲密的人所燃烧的。他像是在抱怨一个弃他而去的朋友，并在绝望中期待阿不思·邓布利多的魂魄会将他带入死亡。

他直呼他的姓名。多久唐纳德未听闻到有人如此呼喊阿不思·邓布利多？弗拉梅尔先生从参加完葬礼后便尊称他为“邓布利多先生”或是“那位白巫师”。仿佛再多一次“阿不思”都会扯出他的丧痛来。

错了，唐纳德想。错了。

他是不会去探究一个恶人的心理的，他不想同情他。所有邪恶之人在踏上作恶的路途之后便失去了被共情的权利。人们不必理解邪恶，他们生来便该与所有善意隔绝。格林德沃的愤怒与绝望，不为人世间所见，也许能被最高的主宰所接收。若他在无尽的生命之中能够忏悔，格林德沃还有被拯救的价值——但那也是上帝能够为他做的事了。

格林德沃已被此世界割离。

唐纳德笔记本重新展开，停留在那一页。他轻轻抚摸过阿不思所画的藤蔓，羽毛笔的墨迹延展至页面边沿，在页角晕染开。他无法揣度白巫师在写下这一页时的心情，去拒绝帮助这样一个永生不死的怪物，并使他从空欢喜中被打落至新的地狱里，那是什么样的感觉？

一声阶梯被挤压的噪音将他从深思之中拽回，他回头，却发现自己正对上格林德沃肿胀的双眼。这一回他在地下室之中，而格林德沃在楼梯上。

唐纳德的手已经在魔杖上做起了预备。

“还活着。”那阴郁、沙哑的声音传来，仿佛在描述一只蚊蝇的死活。

“我希望你能待在原处。”唐纳德捏紧了魔杖。

“已经很接近了。你看了笔记本。”格林德沃完全没在听他的警告，继续往地下室中央走来。“可他不肯把最后的药物给我，啊！这是他的作为。”他愤怒地大吼，脸发皱，几秒后又舒展开来，喉管中发出了笑声。唐纳德从未见到能有活物这样发笑。

“我应该想起来这句话代表什么，你知道吗。但是他们把我的记忆损坏了，我忘了很多事情——操你的，我有时候连他的脸都想不来了。”

他继续用一种极快地语速絮絮叨叨地说道：“他各个时期的脸，不仅是那张老、丑，长着皱纹的长脸，还有别的，长得胡子的。或者是脸颊光洁的时候，他的脸和全身的肌肤都毫无皱纹，完美无瑕之时。”

“十分完美， **时刻准备要被玷污。** ”他笑了，仿佛他说的事情都是真实的。

唐纳德不知如何回答，这老疯子他曾见过年轻的邓布利多。谁会在这时相信他？

“痴傻的人群们。第一代，他们所有人都知道我们的故事，那些有趣的事，哈哈；第二代，他们装聋作哑，把他变成一个圣人；第三代，他们把他的圣像推倒，又把我摆了出来，作为一个聋哑的证人；第四代，你们是最傻的，你们连谎言都不曾接受过，便要听闻真相了。”

“那句话是他留给你的。是吗？”唐纳德问道。

格林德沃将身子靠在桌子沿，看了他一眼，突然停下了口中的自语。

“他知道你会落到如此境地，半死不活的样子，像一具会思考和说话的阴尸，对吗？”

格林德沃甩开右手，将那桌子上的药瓶也撂倒了地上，他再次大吼：“ **他可没有比我强！！哪怕一点！！他死于自杀** ！在他可以决定活下去的时候！！他杀死了自己——在我无法杀死自己的时候。”

“那你便说吧，你知道谜底，对吗？如果我还没有疯，并且你说的都是真的，那么谜底在哪里？或者说——”他还是说出来了，未曾考虑过这句话是否过于残忍。“或者说， **他根本没有想过要救你？** ”

老怪别过了头，仿佛被这句话给戳刺穿了身体一般浑身颤抖，拿手臂撑住桌面，将上半身抬起。半晌，他才缓缓地开口：“不。那像个空洞。想不起来任何东西。一无所有。他以为没有什么东西能够打破头脑的铜墙铁壁，但是有的。年龄会损伤一切。一无所有。”

格林德沃呆滞地看着地下，动作迟缓、僵硬，他又变回了那个虚弱的老人，充沛精力只不过在他疯癫发作的时候昙花一现。

“我想不起来他的脸。戈德里克山谷的脸。”他看着唐纳德说。

“你说的这些毫无意义。”

“他所说的一切毫无意义，包括那句话。”他回答道。

“哪一句话？”

“小猪猡，你不识字？”

“你不想说那句话，就像是怕它烫伤你的舌头。”唐纳德戏谑道。

他不再带着怒火，反而是极为淡漠地瞥了他一眼。

“听着，格林德沃，他若是想要帮助你，这句话一定便能至你于死地。生长咒，它能够长出一些什么来，砷剂是起催化作用，那一种东西可能是个生物，动物或者植物。”唐纳德开口解释道，连他自己都被自身的勇气吓了一跳。

“还有，若这句话是个谜语，‘爱’是什么意思？”

那老怪像是被设了咒语，呆立在一处不再有动作，他像一口被长久未被敲响的钟，被风声吹响了空洞，呼呼作响：“我从未理解过那是什么意思。”

那位令人闻风丧胆的恶煞将皱缩的眼球收回在浮肿的眼窝里，上下睑合拢。那脸颊足够老，老到旁人看不出他脸上是何表情。

他不必和这老怪交谈，格林德沃必定知道他的精神错乱会带来多大的麻烦，那将会成为他永久的死刑。弗拉梅尔院长对他的庇护不复存在，他会被关押一辈子，直到他的躯体最终腐烂成泥，他的精神也不会彻底死去。

人世间是格林德沃的地狱，地狱是天堂，而天堂是阿不思·邓布利多藏起来的一剂死药。

“你在刚刚见到了什么？”

格林德沃转了转眼珠子，在呼吸声之间发出一声嗤笑，“我还没有疯得彻底。我只是——”他怔了怔，吞咽下了那口痰液。“我——那个雕像的名字。”

“那个雕像是邓布利多赠送的。上面有他的名字。”

仅有一瞬，他眼神发亮，如同暗淡的火苗一闪而过。

“那是一座神女像，她头戴羽冠，身着飘带，怀抱水壶，手中高举着一株结果的槲寄生，。我猜他原先设计的是一位女武神。”

“我看到了他，死而复生。也许他和我一样，我们总是同一种人，他可能也没有死。”老怪语无伦次地喃喃道。

“但是……”

“他带着死神，终有这一天，死神会引他的魂魄来，一同收割我的灵魂。也许他就是死神。真是个他妈的美梦，呸，狗娘养的—— **一个毫无用处的美梦。** ”

他离疯狂已经不远了，唐纳德想，或许明天，或许后天，格林德沃就将被重新关押。他得在那之前通报弗拉梅尔先生。

那老怪在他最后离去时叫喊了一句莫名其妙的话，让他回过头来。

“你们知道吗？”老疯子说。“我们曾经很亲近，我和他。 **我终究会再见到他。** ”他的眼珠混沌不堪，唯中央镶嵌着一颗亮点。

这句话是格林德沃对他说的最后一句话。

在梦里，唐纳德是一个试图向学生们解释死亡的菜鸟教师。他手忙脚乱，心慌不已地和他们解释天堂和地狱，灵魂学说和异常的死亡状态。在讲解的中途，格林德沃老瘦的身躯突然出现在自动替换的幻灯之中，那些面目模糊的学生们问道：“那是什么东西？他就是活死人吗？”

唐纳德坚决地摇头，解释道：“他终有一天会死去。”

那位学生追问道：“那是什么时候？”

话音刚落，他便在万物生长的新世界中醒来，完美的雨后清晨，青草泥香混着腐生臭味一起涌入鼻腔，仿佛昨夜一切遭遇不过噩梦一场。唐纳德照常起床穿衣，准备为弗拉梅尔院长做日常报告，他打算在今天把格林德沃的状态做一个汇总报告，主要用于简述将格林德沃交付当局的必要性。

他从楼梯上走下，却发现弗拉梅尔院长已经先他一步站在前厅之中，他的表情祥和，仿佛这只是一个平平无奇的早上一般。只可惜这并不是。

唐纳德见到那座雕像上的神女，她手中的壶已经被打的稀烂，但她依然倚靠着柱子，只是不再怀抱水壶，而是高举着手中的槲寄生。

他匆忙走下楼梯。“这发生了什么事？先生，您没有受伤吧？”

“我们需要叫一位清理师。”他微笑着作答。“地下室里是一团糟……”

“格林德沃昨晚在里面……他可能做了不少的破坏。”

弗拉梅尔先生摇了摇头，说道：“你得自己去看看，唐纳德。”

他往地下室的入口望去，却发现那是一团融合成墨绿色的黑暗，他看见了一团团密植丛生的植物，他们互相环绕着从各个孔隙之中生长而出，直到地下室的所有空间都被堵死，每一个死腔都已被填满。

他试图拨开那些枝叶，它们被碰到便耷拉下来，那是一种柔软得不可思议的植株。他记得它的名字，那是极为常见的一种植物……

“别费力气，唐纳德，它们已经占领了那里。”

那是槲寄生。

唐纳德撤回了前厅，又望向了那座大理石雕像，只觉醍醐灌顶。

“那个壶里装的是槲寄生的种子，对吗，先生。”

弗拉梅尔点了点头，说道：“在那个久远的故事之中，槲寄生杀死了光明之神，光明之神的母亲——爱神却没有因此责怪槲寄生，反而为它赐福，让它成为永恒之爱的象征。只有这一种植物能够穿透过坚硬的心脏壁，杀死不死之人。”

他在震动之中想起遥远的梦中的答案：格林德沃已经死了，他在今天死去。

他是如何发现这个有关于爱的谜语，在痛苦的狂喜之中将槲寄生种子取出，制作完那一瓶药剂的？而后，他心甘情愿地吞下那剂毒药，感受着柔软的刺从身体之中延展而出，感受着藤蔓穿刺过那颗永不停歇的心脏，将它缓慢地束紧，用一种名为“爱”的酷刑结束它无限长的寿命。

也许他真的能够理解那一句话……

唐纳德低头，说道：“我们得喊一位收尸人来。”

弗拉梅尔微微一笑，亲切得像在和他谈论春天，而非死亡。他说：“那又何必呢，槲寄生会消耗完宿主的身躯，直到什么都不剩下。”

这是真的，在故事的最后，他们没能找到任何属于格林德沃的残骸。最终，他在此世界，未留下任何脏污。

而唐纳德总是止不住地思考，格林德沃究竟在最后一刻见到了什么？

也许他感受到年轻的血液再次充满身躯，仿佛那些柔软槲寄生为他织就了一具新的身体，属于他的天堂之门最后终于打开了，一位熟人，阿不思·邓布利多在那火焰炙烤的洞口等着他，群鬼张大了翅膀，等待着将他拽入死亡的深渊之中。

**而他满心期待。**

 

 

 


End file.
